Hypermnesia
by tinkyrae
Summary: I have no words to describe this. It just mainly is about how to deal when bad things happen. Think of better, happier times. I don't own Teen Titans... Beast Boy and Raven


It was sound of muttering that woke her up out of a deep sleep. The muttering was soft, like the sound a pin dropping. Something that normally wouldn't and shouldn't have woken her. So why did it? Violet orbs stared at the ceiling as she held her breath. The only movement her body made was her eyes as they shifted from her door to her ceiling and back again. She couldn't make out what was being said but something told her that it wasn't someone having a friendly late night conversation. The voice was deep, rough but it was also penetrating, leaving a thick uncomfortable air in it's wake. As far she could tell the ominous voice was the only one doing the talking. Letting her nerves get the best of her, she stayed frozen white knuckling her sheet. Her stomach acid seemed to boil and pool inside her as she anxiously waited for it to stop. Her mind raced fighting with herself.

 _Get up you're a superhero for Azar sake._

 _No stay, listen try to make out words._

 _Someone could have broken into the tower! Investigate!_

 _You're imagining it just go back to sleep._

She exhaled slowly and bit her lip. She knew better to not admit she was afraid, she was. Finally she decided she need to at least try to distinguish what was being said instead of wait for the worst to happen. She slid her smooth gray legs out from the warmth comfort of her bed, and then forced herself to stand. She wrapped a spare thin blanket around her shoulders. With her heart hammering in her chest she crept soundlessly over to her door. Pressing her ear to the cold metal of her door she once again held the breath inside her chest and listened.

"...Raven..."

Perking up she narrowed her eyes at the door as if was the one doing the speaking. She had heard it. Everything else was muffed and garbled but her name rang clear as a bell. Curiosity took over her fear and she watched as her hand trembled in air as she flicked the door open with her magic. She was met with pitch black. The light that usually kept the windowless hallway lit, had exploded the day before. Which she had told Cyborg wasn't her fault, when in all honesty it was. It was her powers but it would have never happened if the "little grass stain" hadn't surprised her. Cursing in her mind for the lack of light she clenched her jaw as she listened again.

"We must have her. She will be ours." The gruff voice whispered.

"Shut up. Shut up." came a softer replied one that before Raven could not hear behind her closed door.

 _Panic._

 _noun; sudden uncontrollable fear or anxiety, often causing wildly unthinking behavior._

That's what she felt, panic. Not an usual emotion for her feel since the life of superhero was anything but a picnic in the park. Usually boundless courage, as Starfire put it, would follow suit with her panic but that was always in battle. This was different all she could perceive at that moment was _panic_ and it was clouding her better judgement. Something screamed at her to go back inside. Retreat to comfort of her bed. Pretend she didn't hear what she just heard.

"I will get control and when I do, I'll take what is _mine_."

Something stilled inside Raven as she stared into the dark. Mine. The simple word pierced her chest and made her bones quake under skin. She took a step towards the voice. It was suddenly very clear. It felt like déjà vu, except this feeling was clearer not as foggy. She instantly recognized the voice and even though everything inside her told her to run, she ignored it and stepped closer down the hallway.

"Gar?" She whispered wrapping the blanket tighter around her small form. Why was it always so much colder at night?

"She comes to us. She knows what is expected of her. She NEEDS us." The voice spoke again sounding softer now.

"Ra-" The Changeling replied almost sounding strangled "Rave, please go back inside." Her step faltered for a moment as she tried to focus her eyes in dark. She had never heard his voice sound so- frail and fragile. She inched forward, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. She took another breath hoping to settle the uneasiness. Finally she could make out his silhouette on the opposite wall of her.

He sat crouched almost in a fetal position. His f̶i̶n̶g̶e̶r̶s̶ claws dug deep into his knees, his sparkling white teeth were clenched tight, while his eyes were set forward. They were laced with terror and wildness. Her heart pumped into overdrive as she watched a bead of sweat roll down his face.

"Gar?" She repeated. Her knees felt like rubber as she swatted down to his level. She moved into his eye sight so he was staring right into her violet ones. A hand reached out and rested itself on his shoulder. "Gar whats going on?" She asked in breath of a whisper. Deep down she knew the answer. In that moment she knew that one of her nightmares had finally come true. He was back. The Beast.

"I told you to go back inside." He croaked. His eyes squeezed shut as whine sounding much like a puppy escaped his chest. "Please I don't- I don't want to hurt you Rae."

"You won't hurt me." She replied her voice sounding sad and far away. "I know you would never hurt me, you promised." She added. Her hand squeezed his shoulder trying to calm him.

"He's too strong tonight. Look how far he gotten, just down the hall. If I hadn't gotten control of him-" he sputtered. His nails dug deeper into his flesh. It was painful but he knew it was the only way to keep the Beast at bay.

"What can I do? How do we keep him _controlled_?" She questioned her hand gently moving up and down his arm.

Shaking his head, his eyes slammed shut. "There's nothing to do. I need to get out of here. Keep you-" His jaw tensed up as he let out groan.

"We will claim what is ours." The voice spoke again coming out of his mouth. It didn't sound like him, and if she hadn't been sitting just inches from him she would have thought it was a separate being.

She bit the inside of her cheek, this was to keep her mind from reeling in fear. She knelt in front of him and began her own muttering, her mantra to help calm all the swirling feelings in the air. The blanket fell off her shoulders as she scooted closer to him.

"No. Please." He whispered. Instead of heeding his warning she placed her cold petite hands on his feverish face.

"Garfield Logan." She spoke firmly "Look at me." He tried to pull away from her but found himself drawn to her welcoming touch. "Open your eyes." She instructed again. Finally after shaking and shuttering he took in a breath and opened his eyes.

His dark emeralds pierced into hers as she gazed into his eyes. "Good." She soothed. Her mind began to work on a plan. She never had been confronted with this problem before. She was aware that the Beast lay dormant underneath his skin. Gar had told her on many occasions that he could feel it inching at him begging to be free. Never had it become this strong and it frightened her to think that he may not be able to control it anymore.

With the tables turned he had seen her ugly demon self come out before. As she began to recall the memory she couldn't help but wonder if this could help ground him as it had her.

 _...Nine months prior..._

 _After a nasty battle with Mumbo Jumbo, Raven returned to the tower and found herself angrier than ever. She moved to the gym and began to take her frustration out on the team's punching bag. As she began an assault on the leather she found her thoughts were being proclaimed from her lips._

 _"How dare he! Make a fool out of me!"_ _ **Punch**_ __

 _"I'm not some "animal" he can pull out of a hat."_ _ **Punch**_ __

 _ **Punch Punch**_ _"I could show that loony real magic!"_ _ **Punch**_ __

 _Anger boiled in her veins and pumped deep into her body. "You could kill him with just a flick of the wrist."_ _ **Punch!**_ __

 _Stepping back she let the bag swing back in forth before sending a series of kicks and punches into it. Rage and hatred and made it to the surface and she did nothing to stop them. She beat the punching bag until she could feel the other eyes begin to grow. Huffing and growling she didn't stop when she heard the ceiling start to crack._

 _"Raven!" Came a voice from behind, but not even this could stop her._

 _"I'm the daughter of Lord Trigon, I can make the heavens quake!" She yelled_

 _It was the squid tentacles wrapping around her body before she realized what had just come out her mouth. She fought against the sudden movement, but Beast Boy was too quick for her. Once he had her wrapped up tight in his tentacles, he waited until she began to cuss and curse his name._

 _"Leave me alone. Don't get on my bad side today!" She screeched. Once he felt like he had control over her he morphed back into his human form. His arms where wrapped tight around her waist. He held her from behind keeping her arms pinned down to her sides. Using most of his strength to keep her right against him he began to speak into her ear._

 _"Raven, it's time to come back."_

 _"You have no idea the power I have." She spat her head flinging back in forth._

 _"Come on Rae, put Rage back in her cage." He whispered "Let me help you. Focus on my energy."_

 _"No." Came her voice sounding smaller now._

 _"Yes, you have to. Let's think about the good things in life." He struggled against her but he grounded his feet and kept her snug in his arms. "How does it feel when the rain touches you skin? Hm? Or what about taking the first bite of food when your really hungry?"_

 _"Leave me al-"_

 _"Winning a battle? How does it feel when you know you've saved someones life Rae?"_

 _"I-" She stuttered. She felt herself, start to give in. The demon was slowly being brought back to it cage._

 _"Hearing the sound of kids playing in park, reading an amazing book, watching your favorite movie while eating your favorite candy?" He asked_

 _"Gar." She whispered this time. She had completely stopped fighting him and was now slowly melting into his embrace._

 _"How does it feel getting your hair played with by Star, having a intellectual conversation with Rob, helping Cy with his baby or getting a day out with your kids?" He paused letting his grip loosen on her. Spinning her around so he could look in her tear filled eyes. His palm graced her skin as his finger wiped away a stray tear. "How does it feel when you hug me?" his voice shook in a husky tone._

 _Sighing softly feeling completely drained from her emotional outburst. She collapsed into his arms and buried her face into his chest. After all moment she mumbled "Perfect."_

His dark orbs peered deep into her soul, making her feel sick with dread. He was pleading her to disappear, let him run, but she wasn't going to let him. Not this time. She nodded and offered him her best reassuring smile. "Trust me." She breathed. Without waiting for a reply her hands began to glow emitting a warm feeling against the green one's skin. Instantly his jaw released it tight hold, relaxing into the palms of her hands.

"Do you remember?" She spoke clearly. Letting her powers produce the magic she watched as his eyelids drooped and eventually fell completely. He wanted to be strong, show that he wouldn't give in to such power, surely how could he handle the Beast with out such control? Then again, she was, Raven. He never had control when it came to her. He felt his shoulders slump forward and for a moment he let himself relax as she took him down memory lane. The memories began their sequence as she sorted through pulling out some of the best ones.

 _The memory swirled around him before setting the scene. He was at Titan's tower, a skinny young shorter version of himself popped in through the doors carrying a boom box on his shoulder. He wore smile of determination as he held a phone in his other hand. Listening carefully he began keying in a number and pressed the phone back to his ear. After a moment the young Changeling huffed sat the heavy boom box down on the counter and eagerly pressed the end button on the phone. This went on for several minutes, hitting dial pad with his fingers, pressing the phone to his pointy ear, and then ending in huff and end button. Watching the clock move ten times faster then normal it finally stopped when the Changeling finally said, "Dude I am the tenth caller?" His voice could be heard through the radio as he was told he won back stage passes to Maroon 5. A soft smile pulled on the corners of Gar's mouth, as he remembered in that moment how excited he was. He was going to see his favorite band. His smile faded as he soon remembered that he didn't actually get to see the group because life of a superhero got in the way. Before he could dwell on the memory any longer, the scene began to change._

 _ **Happy Birthday to you.**_ _Four voices sang out loud. "Blow out the wishing candles." Star cheered excitedly. Sixteen candles told the obvious, as the green one smirked and joked with his friends. He was handed an average sized present with brightly colored paper wrapped around it. "Star wrapped it, but we all chipped in." His robotic friend informed him. Tearing open the package with no remorse or thought to the paper he looked up and offer another smirk to his friends. Under the paper was a Lucky Charm cereal box. "Oh guys you shouldn't have." he jested as he clearly pointed out. Popping the box open, he peeked inside the dark box and shoved his gloved hand inside. His face felt instantly as he pulled out a rare first addition Clash of the Planets comic book. "Dudes, is this?" His voice faltered. His hands shook as he rubbed his fingers against the plastic protection cover. His mouth hung a gape as his eyes glimmered. Tearing his eyes off for a moment he asked again, "Where did you find this?" "Actually Raven has connections in high places, thanks to her for being such a book worm." Cy responded nudging the Empath. "Oh my..." Beast Boy paused his eyes still gleaming. Maybe he had died, and he had gone to heaven. "It was nothing." Raven muttered. Once again Gar had the faint smile on his mouth as he whispered,_

"I never really thanked you for that."

 _The next moment he was standing in the garage. Looking over he saw Cyborg and himself talking to each other. "Dude please let me just sit in the drivers seat." The grass stain whined in the Robot's ear. "I told you B. You're not driving my baby." Folding his arm Beast Boy began his strategy and though out reasoning why he deserved a little reward. "Fine, I'll tell you why I deserve to at least sit in your car." Cyborg sighed and rolled his eyes picking up a rag and turtle wax. "First," B listed off "I'm your best friend. Second, You let every one drive, you've let even STARFIRE drive wish is totally unfair by the way she's doesn't even have cars on her planet." Cyborg nodded absently listening to the annoying one. "Third I beat your tin can in Mega Monkey Six so therefore I deserve to be king for the day. Fourth I'm not even asking to drive I'm just asking to sit in the drivers seat with the engine running." Cyborg rub the wax on his already perfectly waxed car. Beast Boy continued rattling off reasons and after a few long agonizing minutes Cyborg finally gave in. "Seventeen, I'm pretty much the only green guy you know so-" "Dear God B can it!" Cyborg interrupted. Shocked BB shut his mouth and stared pleading at his best friend. "Oh alright fine, you can sit in it, but just for five minutes. No animals, no funny business." Cyborg relented Beast Boy grabbed the handle and threw open the door. Sitting down on the perfect leather he smiled and purred. "The only reason I'm letting you sit in my baby is because I know you showered today." Cyborg grumbled. This made both Beast Boy's snicker in response. Two years later and he had yet to convince Cyborg to let him drive but he was determined to win the battle._

 _Beast Boy realized that he was now reliving a different memory outside of the Tower. He looked around and noticed bits and pieces of coiled metal laid on the ground. He instantly remembered this particular day. The team stood around covered in a light sheen of sweat and pounding hearts. They just had successfully taken down Cardiac Arrest. Cyborg was scanning the area looking for any missing parts. Star and Robin stood side by side holding the right ventricle, the main part of the villain. They waited patiently for the authorities to arrive. Raven stood watching scene as it played out in front of her. Standing on far left of others was Beast Boy. In his arms he cradled a small blonde haired blue eyed little girl. Being no more than four years old she clenched the Changelings uniform in her tiny fist. She whimpered and cried into his chest as he held her tight against his body. "Hey it's okay, My name is Beast Boy whats your name?" He tried to comfort. The girl seemed too shaken to say anything and just continued to sob. "Where is her mother?" Raven questioned looking around as far as they could tell the girl had been playing at the park when Cardiac had come to terrorized. Beast Boy chose to ignore the others remarks and focused on the little girl in his arms. "Hey, you don't have to cry anymore. We here, I'll keep you safe okay?" The little girl seem to hear him and began to silence her tears. She looked up at him with her almond shaped eyes and gave a soft whisper, "Can you do dat again?" Confused Beast Boy wiped away her tears on her cheeks and asked what she meant. "Turn into the kitty?" She asked in mouse voice. Melting at her sheer innocence, the Shapeshifter beamed down at her. "I can turn into anything you can think of." He removed the little girl from his arms and sat her down on the sidewalk and then morphed into a kitten. Meowing softly the green kitten rubbed up against her legs. She giggled softly and bend down to pet his soft fur. "Doggie?" she beamed. He shifted into a dog and began to lick her face. Her soft giggles echoed into the air as her little hands tried to restrain him. "Pony." She requested. He shifted and now was colt. Neighing softly he rubbed his muzzle on her sweet little face. He morphed back into his human self and bend down to her level. "Anything else beauty queen?" She flashed her pearly whites at him "Unicorn?" She stated shyly. "One unicorn for the princess, coming right up."_

 _His heart swelled in his chest. Emily Mae became his best friend with in a matter of a few minutes. She had been playing at the park just across the street from her house. Her single parent mother was inside had fallen asleep. It took a few hours later before her mother came out of the house in a panic. Beast Boy entertained the little one for hours earning him the title as big softy amongst the others. But truth be told he always had a soft place in heart for kids, but Emily had completely won him over and he never could exactly understand why._

His pupils dilated as they adjusted to the sudden blackness. He opened his eyes to see her perfect violet ones shining back at him. His skin buzzed and tingled as he was brought back to reality. She felt his body had completely relaxed and whatever darkness that was once there had faded away into darkness of the night.

"Feeling better?" She asked although she knew the answer.

Giving her a small tired smile he nodded. "How did you know? It was a risky move, you don't-" he stopped as he felt her the tips of her fingers press against his lips.

"Call it intuition." She whispered. Removing her hand as she had gotten the message across. "I once was in a similar situation once upon a time, and luckily for me I had someone, a foolish man risk his health to help me." She picked up her blanket and wrapped around herself once more.

"Well thank you, that was..-" stopping he furrowed his brow as he thought. "indescribable." He settled.

She offered him a soft grin and nodded. "Well we should get some sleep." She suggested. She felt the weird awkward feeling slowly start to creep into space between them. The feeling had suddenly developed between the two that neither seemed willing to address. She sighed knowing exactly that the why the feeling was there. The thing was that the Empath often dismissed as being her and her feelings alone. It just easier that way.

"Good night Rae." He bid

"Good night." She called over her shoulder she moved to her room and closed the door behind her. Once the door was shut she let out a giant breath that had been ever building up since the moment she awoke. A shelf of books came down with a loud crash making her cringe. _'Damn emotions.'_ she cursed. Before she could even move the knocking came.

"Raven are you okay?" Came his hushed whisper.

She slid the door open a crack hiding her embarrassment. "Sorry, yeah stupid book shelf collapsed I'm fine." She rushed. "Good night." With the final response she didn't wait for him to answer and shut the door. Turning around she slid down the door mentally spent. Her ears picked up his soft voice right outside the door.

"I love you."

Her heart pounded deep in her chest at the sudden confession. A confession that wasn't meant for her ears. Once again her breath had been stolen right from her lungs. After a long while, after she was sure the Shapeshifter had made his way back to his room, she spoke in almost nonexistent tone.

 _"I know."_


End file.
